This P30 proposal is a request for partial funding to cover costs for core resource modules supporting research within the Miami Center for Vision Research (MCVR), the umbrella component of the Evelyn F. and William L. McKnight Vision Research Center, University of Miami School of Medicine. The modules are: Biostatistics, and Equipment. Most of the module space is located within the eight-story McKnight building. This building houses laboratory research activities of the Bascom Palmer Eye Institute, which serves as the Department of Ophthalmology for the University. Additional space is located in the adjacent Rosenstiel building, which is connected to McKnight by a sky bridge. The MCVR currently comprises the research activities of 67 faculty level scientists, physicians, and optometrists who direct or collaborate in laboratory or clinical programs in eye and vision research at the University of Miami School of Medicine. This includes 20 NEI-funded Principal Investigators who hold a total of 29 NEI grants. In addition, 10 new NEI grant applications are currently under review and 10 more are in the preparation stage. Most of the MCVR investigators hold primary appointments in the Department of Ophthalmology, but there are representatives from several other departments, as well as one investigator from a neighboring institution. Major scientific disciplines represented in this group include biochemistry, bioengineering, biophysics, biostatistics, biotechnology, cell biology, developmental biology, epidemiology, genetics, immunology, molecular biology, neurobiology, and pharmacology. All of the major categories of eye biology and disease recognized by the National Eye Institute in its current five year plan are addressed by the research of this group. Research concentrations exist in the following eight areas: 1. developmental genetics & reparative processes, 2. regenerative biology and molecular/cellular therapeutics, 3. vascular biology, 4. visual processes, 5. engineering in the eye, 6. imaging technologies, 7. surgery & treatment modalities; clinical trials & clinical outcomes, and 8. epidemiology & public health.